I Really Hate Snobby Teenage Girls
by themermaidprincess
Summary: Guess who's back! Kurt and Blaine are back in another adventure in a raising a dramatic teenage girl and a, well let's just say interesting teenage boy. How would Kurt deal with Alexandra being bullied, just like he was a teen? Read to find out.


I Really Hate Snobby Teenagers

Disclaimer: I only own Darren and Alexandra, and of course the idea as usual. If I did own glee/Klaine, there def would have been a slashy-ier episode.

Warning: Possible usage of bad language.

"AHHHH!" Alexandra shrieked, storming into the living room after school one day.

Kurt looked up from the script he was reading. "What's wrong?" Blaine didn't even notice, she did this about every week, so he had gotten quite used to it.

Alexandra laid on the couch, kicking her feet into Blaine's lap, crinkling the papers he had with him, and started to sob. "I HATE MY LIFE!"

Blaine looked up startled; she usually didn't cry, she usually just started to whine about how her boyfriend did this, how he did that. "Sweetheart, what happened?"

Kurt got up from the loveseat and lowered himself onto the floor next to the couch to pet Alexandra's hair. "If you want us to make it better, you should tell us."

Alexandra sniffled and mumbled into a pillow.

Blaine and Kurt shared a confused look just as Darren came clomping down the stairs. "Yo, Dad, you have to look at this." He handed his iPhone over to Kurt.

He gasped, on facebook, a couple of girls Alexandra thought were her "friends," had made a post about her calling her a slut, a skank, and any other vulgar word that were like the ones before. "Oh baby," he cooed rubbing her hair as she sobbed.

"They also said I had two fags for parents and that you two should rot in hell," she was used to things like that, even though it was legal almost entirely throughout the country, there were still a lot of homophobes. "But why would they say that about me? I've never done anything to them before." She hiccupped quietly rubbing her eyes.

Kurt shook his head; he didn't know how to answer her, he never wanted to think about her being bullied, so he hadn't prepared himself for this.

"We should go to the principle, and if he does nothing, we should go to the police and press charges." Blaine said out of the blue, he had been very silent.

Darren nodded. "I agree with Pop, Dad, if we don't tell someone, it'll get worse. Especially when it's Mara and her friends, they just love to cause drama."

Alexandra sniffled. She didn't want to press charges, she was too afraid that if anyone else found out, they'd believe Mara instead of her and make fun of her too.

Just as a pregnant pause settled over them, the doorbell rang and Kurt stood up to get it. When he came back in, two unhappy looking teenage boys walked in.

"What do you want guys?" She asked her cousins, not in the mood to deal with them.

Vaughn, the older of the two boys, scoffed at her. "Cut your crap Lexi, we're gonna kick some white-trash as-arse." and white-trash, meaning Mara.

Nathan, his younger brother nodded with him. "We're gonna hurt Mara and her prissy friends so bad; they'll never make a bad comment again."

Darren wanted to make a smart ass comment about how they'd get suspended for two weeks if they did, but he didn't and just nodded with them; he wanted to kick their 'arses' too.

"No." She stood up. "I can stand up for myself, I don't need them thinking I'm a weak little girl who calls her cousins to do her dirty work. Darren, if I was to do anything, it'd be going to tell the principle and call the police. I would never let you beat them up."

The boys sighed, knowing Alexandra was probably right. "Fine," Vaughn said sighing, "can we at least be there to back you up when you tell the principle?"

Kurt and Blaine said yes, before Alexandra could counter back with an insult.

Two weeks past and Alexandra felt much better; they had pressed charges on Mara and her friends for harassment and cyber-bullying and they were also suing them. And to top it off, they all had gotten suspended for almost two weeks.

"Hey Lexi," a hot guy sped up to catch up to Alexandra.

Alexandra smiled, "Hey Aaron, what's up?" She slowed down so he could catch up.

Aaron smiled, his bright hazel eyes shining. "I was wondering if you'd like to go to the movies with me?"

"As a date?" she asked a little shyly, she'd been crushing on him for the past couple months and was desperately hoping it was going to be a date.

Aaron chuckled making her heart drop. "Of course Lex, what'd you think it was going to be?"

Alexandra smiled brightly. "I don't know, I can never expect anything when it comes to you, but of course I'd like to go to the movies with you."

He smiled and pecked her cheek. "Great, I'll pick you up at your house at 8 tonight. Is that alright?"

She nodded as he walked off, grinning. Maybe Mara being a bully was a good thing, she got the guy she liked out of it and that was more than she could of hoped for in a million years.


End file.
